


Kept

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Kept Boy Will, M/M, Sugar Daddy Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham just lost his job. He has no prospects and rent is due in two days. When he meets a man on the street walking out of his old job is it too good to be true or exactly what he needs? </p><p>Based on this prompt I did on Tumblr: <br/>http://slashyrogue.tumblr.com/post/130020050175/hannigram-au-kept-boy-will-sugar-daddy-hannibal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will Graham just got fired from his job. He’s broke, rent is due in two days, and he has absolutely no idea what he’s going to do. He’s walking out of the vet’s office with the box full of stuff from his desk heading towards the subway when an accented voice breaks through his melancholy. 

“You were recently fired?”

Will looks up into the eyes of a man too polished, too refinished, and too good looking to be talking to him.

“Um…yes?”

The man frowns at him and asks, “Have you had lunch today, Mister…?”

“Graham, Will Graham.”

The stranger smiles and holds out his arms. “I would like to buy you lunch, Will. My name is Hannibal Lecter.”

Will holds onto his box and asks, “Why?”

“It is quite a shame to see such a beautiful face looking so very saddened and I would like to change that. Allow me to carry your box to my car?”

Will doesn’t move. “I’m not getting into a car with you. For all I know, you’re a serial killer. I’m not stupid.”

Hannibal laughs, nodding and smiling as he says, “You are a very smart man, Will. I applaud your vigilance,” he looks around before pointing behind him and declaring, “We will go there.”

Will turns and sees a small café. He sighs and bites his lip, thinking. “I’m gonna miss my train.”

Hannibal looks quite earnest when he asks, “I will pay for your cab ride home if you do not trust me to drive you by the end of our meal.” 

Will blushes, looking at the café again before nodding and starting to walk. They sat down outside and Hannibal signaled the waiter. Before Will could even think to order Hannibal ordered for him. 

“We will both be getting brioche turkey sandwiches, hold the cheese light mayonnaise and the potato leek soup with green teas. Thank you,” he said so fast that Will couldn’t even open his mouth to protest as the waiter left. 

He glared at Hannibal. “I might not even like turkey. I’m not a child, I could order for myself.”

Hannibal smiled, taking Will’s hand as he purred, “You enjoy meat, I would bet my soul on it.” 

Will blushed at the double entendre. “Still, I don’t…”

“I think you will enjoy it.”

Will nodded, still blushing as he asked, “Why are you being so nice to me? You don’t even know me.”

Hannibal brought Will’s hand to his lips and sighed, “Tell me about your job instead. Where is it that you worked?”

Will looked behind them, pointing with his other hand. “There. The vet’s office. They were just recently bought by a new manager and they told me I’m not people friendly, that my frown and curt way of speaking is turning away clients.”

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed. “I do not think you unfriendly.” 

“You aren’t giving me an option to be,” Will mumbled, smiling slightly. 

Hannibal laughed. “That is very true,” he kissed Will’s hand and continued, “As to why I am being so courteous to you, I think you are very beautiful and I am quite taken with your smile. It is giving me immense pleasure to see you smile, I do not think you smile often.” 

Will nodded, still smiling. “I really don’t. I don’t have a reason to.” 

Their food came and Hannibal let go of his hand, waiting for Will to take a bite of his sandwich. He delighted in hearing Will’s moan of pleasure from it, and said, “I knew you would enjoy it.”

Will smiled, chewing and swallowing before declaring, “I guess I should trust what you tell me.” 

Hannibal’s answering smile was predatory. “I am glad to hear you say that, Will.” 

Will sipped his tea, closing his eyes and sighing at the taste. He licked his lips and opened his eyes, blushing at the look on Hannibal’s face. 

“You’re staring at me.”

“You’re quite exquisite.” 

Will shook his head. “No, I’m not.”

Hannibal reached out and touched his cheek, whispering, “Yes, you are,” and Will bit his lip as Hannibal asked, “What do you enjoy? Tell me.”

Will swallowed. “Enjoy? Like sex wise?”

Hannibal laughed, pulling his hand away and shaking his head. “No, sweet Will. My meaning is just simply what makes you happy to do.” 

“I have a dog, his name is Winston. I…I like dogs. That’s why I worked at the vet. I like to fish too, but I don’t have a boat to go since I moved here.” 

Hannibal turned his head slightly, “You fish for bass? Trout?”

Will shrugged. “Anything really. It’s pretty peaceful.”

“We should fish tomorrow,” Hannibal declared, nodding, “I would much enjoy to see you fish.”

Will laughed. “You don’t even know me. I could get a ride from you tonight and kill you.” 

Hannibal smiled. “I can easily take care of myself.”

Will shook his head. “You really don’t know anything about me, and we probably have nothing in common.”

Hannibal ate his sandwich quickly and licked his fingers, making Will’s eyes go wide. He looked up and smiled, “I think those who have too much in common with me are quite dull. I also believe you are attracted to me. I am attracted to you.”

Will blushed. “I’m not…”

Hannibal picked up Will’s sandwich and held it to his lips, pleased when he bit into it. 

“I would be so good to you, Will. If you’d let me.”

Will chewed and swallowed before he asked, “What time tomorrow?”

Hannibal’s answering grin was triumphant. “Nine-thirty, at the marina.”

Will nodded once and started to eat his food quietly, unsure of his quick trusting of this stranger. He shot quick glances at Hannibal who kept quiet as well, staring at the vet sign behind him a few times but did not talk until they were both finished with their food. 

“What will you do for money?”

Will sighed. “Not really sure. I have a small apartment about twelve blocks from here, I usually take the subway but rent is due soon and I won’t get paid until Friday. I don’t…”

“I can give you money,” Hannibal said easily, “Till you are secure.”

Will stared at him. “What?”

“I have much money, you need money.”

Will shook his head. “No, no. I don’t…I’m not.”

Hannibal grabbed his hands and shook his head. “NO, no Will. I do not mean for sex. It would devastate me to have you believe I wanted you for sex. This is just for you, as burgeoning friends. I do not want to see you turned out of your home.”

Will sighed. “I can’t…”

Hannibal smiled. “You can, and you will.”

Will nodded once. “Okay.”

“Good boy. Now come, show me this apartment of yours, I promise not to kill you and stuff you in the trunk on the ride there,” he joked, pulling his wallet out of a pocket taking out a fifty and throwing it on the table and took Will’s hand before he could protest. 

“I promise not to kill you either,” Will said shakily, smiling. 

Hannibal leaned in and kissed his cheek. “If you killed me now, you would never see what deep pleasures I would like to give you.”

Will shivered at the implications of that sentence and Hannibal let it hang between them as they walked towards his car which looked like it cost more money than Will had ever dreamed of making and he was almost afraid to get inside it though Hannibal directed him easily into it. 

When they pulled up to Will’s apartment he was almost ashamed, though Hannibal was frowning as they walked up to it he said nothing even as Will opened his door and Winston jumped at them. He mumbled, “Um, this is Winston. Winston, this is Hannibal.”

Hannibal reached down and pet the dog’s head, smiling. “Hello Winston,” he looked around the one room apartment and then at Will. 

“You live very sparse.”  
Will blushed. “Kinda. I don’t need much.”

Hannibal sat down in a chair and watched Will feed the dog as he took in the room around him. 

“What is it that you did for your job, Will?”

“I was the receptionist, I took in the clients’ details and answered phones.”

Hannibal seemed to think it over. “You could work for me.”

Will shook his head, “I don’t want you to,” Hannibal stood and blocked his way as Will tried to run off. 

“I would enjoy taking care of you, sweet Will.”

Will shuddered, looking up through his lashes at him. “I’m not worth the trouble, honestly. One week of me and you’ll realize…”

Hannibal cut him off with a kiss, making Will sigh into his mouth. They pulled apart and Hannibal ran a hand under his chin as he whispered, “A week with you would be lovely, is that an offer?”

Will looked down at the dog. “Winston…”

“I can arrange for him to stay at a luxury pet spa. You have no job, no reason to say no.”

Will laughed, his voice shaking as he said, “You could still be a serial killer.”

Hannibal smiled. “Yes, I could be. Say yes.”

Will sighed and said quietly, “Okay.”

Hannibal’s answering smile made him weak in the knees and when he left Will had to hold onto the wall to keep from sinking to the floor. 

Their week together would start tomorrow night, Hannibal would make arrangements and Will was so excited and terrified at once. 

What would tomorrow bring?


	2. Chapter 2

Will woke to the smell of bacon. He rolled over in bed and inhaled, sighing as he rolled out of bed and stumbled towards the stove. “What the…?”

“Good morning Will.”

Will suddenly was much more awake. He nearly fell over, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of Hannibal Lecter wearing a apron and flipping eggs onto a plate like it was perfectly natural for him to be here. 

“How the…what? How did you get in here?!?” Will yelled, hands over his chest as he slept wearing boxers and nothing else.

Hannibal gave him a look over, his eyes lingering as he confessed, “I gave your landlord several hundred dollars to be let into your home,” he frowned, “I see now that you may be upset over that forwardness.”

Will sighed, running a hand over his face. “You think?”

Hannibal was finishing putting the food on plates as he apologized, “I’m sorry for my forwardness, I was very eager for our trip today.”

Will laughed, shaking his head as he sat at the small table in the middle of his apartment. 

“I have no idea why you’re doing this?”

Hannibal paused, smiling at him. “Because I continue to see you smile when I do.”

Will blushed and Hannibal kissed his cheek as he put the food down in front of him. Will was never one for breakfast, usually eating a quick bagel or even nothing most mornings before work. When he took the first bite of Hannibal’s meal he moaned, throwing back his head. “Oh my god, this is amazing,” he spoke around food in his mouth, opening his eyes to see Hannibal watching him avidly. 

“I am happy that you like it.”

Will looked down at the eggs, noticing they had meat in them as well as various vegetables that he knew were not in his home. “It’s fantastic, you brought all of this here?”

Hannibal ate his own food, nodding. “You had a very empty refrigerator, Will. I cooked this earlier and just reheated it now in the pan. I was very excited to cook for you.”

Will cocked his head, his lopsided grin making Hannibal smile in return. 

“I have no idea what possessed you to even walk up to me yesterday, but I think it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Hannibal blushed slightly and Will was transfixed. “I will hope to assure that will be very true in the coming week.”

Will remembered what he’d agreed to the night before, digging into his food as he thought about what could happen between them in the days that followed. 

He was immensely attracted to Hannibal, but had very little in the way of sexual history and what if after all of this he didn’t live up to this strange pedestal Hannibal was putting him on? What if after all this time and money Hannibal was wasting, Will himself ended up being a waste?

His frown must’ve been more noticeable because Hannibal’s voice cut through his thoughts. 

“You’re frowning.”

Will looked up, shaking his head and sighing. “It’s fine. The food is great, you’re great, it’s just…”

“Tell me what troubles you.”

Will felt ridiculous even voicing his concerns. “It’s nothing.”

Hannibal reached across the table and took his hand before Will could bring it to his mouth. “Tell me, please.”

Will sighed. “I just don’t think I’m worth all of this attention.”

Hannibal put the fork down and took Will’s hand in both of his. “I think you are worth even more, beautiful Will. I will not stop, even if you insist I do.”

Will bit his lip, looking down at his plate. 

“Your self worth is very low, I will enjoy raising it every day that we get to know each other.”

Will let out a shuddering breath, smiling slightly. “You’re too much sometimes.”

Hannibal smiled, touching his cheek. “But you enjoy it.”

Will mumbled, “Yes, damn you.”

Hannibal put down his hand and went back to eating, finishing the last bites as he drank the fresh squeezed orange juice he’d also as well slept. There was just something about Will, he could not get enough of him. 

“I am glad to hear it.”

A bark interrupted their flirting and Will shot up, seeming to have forgotten his shirtless state as he followed Winston to give the dog his own breakfast. When he opened the fridge to find the dog food he gasped and asked, “Hannibal?”

Hannibal was smiling widely as he knew exactly what Will was about to ask him. “Yes?”

“Did you make food for Winston?”

“I ground up some food for your canine this morning before I arrived. I hope that it all right. I found a specific recipe guide on a reputable website last evening and I…”

He heard no reply but could tell by the sounds that Will was giving the dog the food he’d made from a very rude man who’d taken his blood a few weeks before. When he felt arms come around his neck and Will’s whispered, “You’re amazing,” as Will kissed his cheek he was in heaven. 

“Thank you, Will. I am happy to have pleased you.”

Will hugged him tighter and pressed his face into Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal felt himself growing hard anticipating Will holding onto him just as tightly as they would lie in bed together. 

“You do nothing but please me.”

Hannibal laughed, turning to look at him. “As do you.”

Will let go of him and stood by Hannibal’s chair hesitant before he asked, “Um…is that what you’re wearing?”

Hannibal looked down at himself and then back at Will. He was wearing one of his favorite suits, he’d hoped Will would like it but now Hannibal felt somewhat self conscious. “You do not like it?”

Will shook his head and stammered, “NO, no, that’s not…I know we’ll be on a small boat and I don’t want you to get your good clothes dirty and you look so good, I just..” 

Will blushed and stared down at his feet. Hannibal stood up, their closeness making him ache to be closer. “You do not need to worry, the boat I have procured is not at all small.”

Will lifted his head and Hannibal kissed him, enjoying the sigh as they parted. 

“You got a boat all ready?”

“Of course. And I assumed you had very little in the way of equipment, it is all taken care of at the marina.”

Will frowned. “The rental place did that for you?”

Hannibal cocked his head as he asked, “Rental?”

Will’s surprised laugh made Hannibal so very happy. “You bought a boat?”

Hannibal nodded. “I was assured the vessel is very sea worthy, and my people made sure to tie it up and the spot in the marina is paid for.”

Will shook his head. “Your people?”

“I have some assistants that work on whatever I need.”

Will looked at him oddly. “What is it that you do?”

Hannibal touched his cheek, pleased when Will leaned into his hand. “I am a psychiatrist.”

Will frowned. “Oh. But…you don’t make that much money? You really shouldn’t be spending so much on me if…”

Hannibal smiled, leaning in and kissing his forehead before assuring him, “I have plenty of money from my inheritance and business ventures I currently have running. There is no danger of it running out I promise you.”

Will sighed, smiling. “Okay. I just didn’t want to put you out.” 

Hannibal shook his head. “I would use every penny at my disposal and live in a box on the street in order to keep you happy.”

Will blushed again, turning and walking around the table. “I’m…gonna get dressed.”

Hannibal stood and walked to the chair, turning his back to Will as he dressed. He could hear movement and Will’s sounds as he moved, sipping his juice as he imagined their coming day. Will would be so pleased. 

“I’m ready,” Will said, making Hannibal turn. 

He was wearing what Hannibal assumed was fishing wear, including a hat, and he looked quite adorable in it. “You look wonderful.” 

Will blushed. “It’s just fishing clothes, I look ridiculous.”

Hannibal stood and kissed his forehead. “You look amazing.” 

Will scoffed and turned away, “I guess I should pack a bag, right? If I’m spending the week…”

“No need,” Hannibal said, cutting him off, “All will be provided.”

Will looked at him oddly. “You’re buying me clothes.”

“Yes.”

Will bit his lip and seemed at odds with his next words, instead he nodded once and went over to Winston, who was lying on the floor. He whistled and the dog got up, sitting patiently as Will went started to pack a bag for him instead. 

Hannibal noted the slow movements and seemingly deepening frown as Will did so, his eyes almost tearful as he moved. 

“Will?”

Will paused, not turning to look at him. “Yes?”

“You do not want to be parted from him.”

Will didn’t move or answer him, which made Hannibal walk over and put his arms around Will’s back, pressing a kiss to his neck. Will shivered. 

“I shouldn’t be so used to this already.”

“Used to what?”

“You touching me all the time.”

Hannibal smiled into his skin and whispered, “You do not want Winston to go to the dog spa?” Will didn’t answer and Hannibal pressed. “If you do not tell me, I will hazard a guess.”

“I’ve had him for a few years, I don’t…I haven’t dated in a long time, I don’t have anyone else it’s just kind of hard to think of him being gone for a week with strangers.”

Hannibal loathed the idea of the dog coming to his home, but he would assure Will’s happiness. The animal seemed to enjoy him and enjoyed his cooking, he could buy a dog house or a heated enclosure, or convert one of his rooms for the dog’s use.

“Then he will stay as well.”

Will turned and shook his head. “No, no, I don’t mean that…”

Hannibal shut down his protests with a kiss, making Will whimper as they parted. He moved a stray curl from Will’s forehead and said, “Winston will fish with us this morning, I am sure he will enjoy the time with you and I will attempt to get to know him.”

Will’s eyes were tearful and his smile was incandescent. “Thank you.”

Hannibal nodded once and said, “You do not need to bring anything but a leash or a favorite toy. All will be provided for him as well.”

Will kissed him then, surprising Hannibal enough that he stiffened before pulling him closer. When they parted Will kissed him again and mumbled, “I’m never going to want to come back here.”

“That is my hope.”

“God, you’re so…” Will sighed, hugging him still, “…overwhelming.”

“I apologize,” Hannibal said softly, petting him. 

“You’re not at all sorry, liar.”

Hannibal smiled and said, “We will miss the morning sun if we do not part soon, it is nearing nine thirty.” 

Will seemed loathe to let him go and Hannibal couldn’t help but be happy for that. 

“Let’s go then. I hope you like dog hair in your car.”

Hannibal must’ve made a face because Will laughed. “Didn’t think of that, did you?”

“I will get it cleaned after today, all will be well.”

Will smiled, holding Winston’s leash in one hand before holding out his other for Hannibal to take. “Shall we?” 

Hannibal took his hand eagerly and brought it to his lips. “We shall.”


	3. Chapter 3

They reached the marina near ten o’clock, the sun was still shining and Will was very eager to get out onto the water. His enthusiasm was showing and Hannibal thought him radiant, almost running from the car with the animal at his side barking as they took off. 

Hannibal walked slowly behind, the light catching off of Will’s hair as he stopped in front of the boats on the marina, looking confused. Hannibal caught up to them, looking around the numbers for theirs. 

“Which one? I don’t see any fishing boats here,” Will asked, looking lost. 

Hannibal walked ahead of him, checking the numbers until they got to 13. He smiled at the boat in front of him, then back at Will. “This one here.”

Will’s mouth opened and hung there, staring at him oddly. “You bought this boat for me to fish on?”

Hannibal frowned, looking at the white boat and then back at Will. 

“You don’t like it? I can ask for another,” he said, taking out his phone. 

Will grabbed his hand and stopped him, laughing. “No, it’s just…I didn’t expect anything but a tiny fishing boat. This is a sailboat, Hannibal.”

Hannibal smiled. “You like it?”

Will blushed. “Yes, it’s beautiful. I haven’t sailed since I was a kid, but it’s too much, you could’ve just rented a boat that would’ve been….”

Hannibal touched his face, making Will look at him. “I am happy to make you smile like that, Will. You can sail it?”

Will nodded, “It’ll make the day longer, though,” he warned, “It’s been a long time.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “Show me the water then, Will.”

After the got on and Will saw the fishing gear on board he seemed to forget being worried at the cost and set sailing them out of the marina. They were on the water for thirty minutes before he stopped them, pulling out the polls and beginning to show Hannibal the basics of fishing. 

Hannibal was cataloguing Will’s smiles, the show of teeth when he was embarrassed, the slight smirk when he thought something Hannibal said was amusing, and the blushing sweet peek when he was bashful. There was nothing about Will that could bore him, he was noticing that now, and could not wait to see what he looked like post coital. 

Will seemed to notice he wasn’t giving him his full attention when he didn’t notice that Will’s poll was moving. “You haven’t heard me at all, have you?”

Hannibal felt his own embarrassment. “I apologize, Will. I was somewhere else.”

“Was it nice there?” Will joked, smiling. 

Hannibal touched his face and leaned in closely, setting down his poll on the bench seat beside him. “Not as nice as here, Will.” 

Will cut through the space between them and brought their lips together, pulling hard on his poll still even as their lips opened and tongues moved against each other. He pulled away laughing, pulling up his fish and letting it fall on the deck. 

“Look!” 

Hannibal saw a large fish, he guessed a bass, wriggling on the deck. 

“Impressive.”

Winston barked, running around excitedly and Hannibal tried to feign enthusiasm but it must not have been believable. Will was frowning. 

“You’re bored.”

He shook his head. “No, no, I…”

Will set down the polls, unhooking the fish from the line and throwing it back into the water. Hannibal frowned. “Will, what…?”

Will kissed him then, arms around his shoulders and when he pulled back with pink cheeks and said, “Show me the rest of the boat.” 

Hannibal nodded, taking Will’s hand and walking to the stairs leading below deck. 

Will gasped out loud when they entered, squeezing his hand as he looked around. 

“You really shouldn’t have done this,” he said, pulling Hannibal along the boat. 

Hannibal took in the pristine seating, the table, a small group of couches and a flat screen television on the wall along with what Hannibal noted was a dog bed on the floor. When Will saw the bed he made a small noise and hugged Hannibal. 

“How did you…?”

Hannibal had texted Chilton on their way to the marina and he was happy his man had come through. “I informed my people of the change.”

Will smiled, kissing his cheek as he whistled for Winston who had been sunning up deck. The dog came running down the stairs and Will excitedly showed him his new bed while Hannibal sat on the couch and watched. 

The universe had not been kind enough to this beautiful young man, Hannibal saw such joy in his eyes at a small dog bed when Hannibal would have bought him a mansion full of dogs if he so desired. He intended to make every wish Will not yet knew he wanted be fulfilled. 

“You are happy?” Hannibal asked, making Will look up. 

Will nodded, “I’m very happy, I’ve…” he grinned to himself, standing up and walking towards Hannibal, “…never been this happy before.” 

Hannibal was surprised at his boldness, having seemed so unsure of himself when they met the day before but it was becoming obvious that Will just needed to be wanted and Hannibal had plenty of want for him. 

Will stopped in front of him, taking Hannibal’s hands and putting them on his hips. He wore his fishing gear, the padded vest making Hannibal smile as he pulled Will’s shirt out and snuck his hands underneath. Will shivered, not moving and he pulled his vest off, throwing it to the floor and Hannibal let him unbutton his own shirt buttons, swallowing as he asked, “Have you done this before?”

Hannibal paused his hand, frowning. “Done this?”

Will looked ready to burst but he explained, “This. Find a random guy on the street, give him the world and then throw him to the curb?”

Hannibal growled, pulling him closer and pulling at his shirt buttons not at all caring when they broke across the floor. He buried his face into Will’s stomach and Will tried to pull away but Hannibal held him still, looking up. “I will NEVER throw you away. You decide after this week is over if you want this, sweet Will. I adore you, I never want to be without you, but I will not force my attentions upon you.” 

Will touched his face, nodding once before kissing him, whispering, “I don’t deserve this.”

Hannibal rubbed at his stomach and asked, “May I taste you, Will? You can say no, I will not be offended.”

Will swallowed, his hand shaking on Hannibal’s shoulder as he nodded once. 

Hannibal slowly undid his belt, unbuttoning his pants and letting them fall to the floor as he stared at Will’s tight white underpants. He cupped his hand over Will’s cock and felt him for a moment before teasing, “These need to be thrown out immediately, that will be the first clothing I purchase for your use.” 

Will laughed, moaning when Hannibal pulled down his underwear, exposing his lower half completely for Hannibal’s use. He leaned in and licked a strip up his length, holding Will’s cock and moving his hand, sucking on the tip and enjoying the hitches in breath it caused above him. He sucked harder, looking up at Will through his lashes and when Will looked down he began jerking him in earnest making the younger man curse and grip Hannibal’s hair roughly. 

Hannibal moaned and Will pulled harder as he moved, sucking and waiting for Will’s release to coat his tongue. When he pulled his mouth completely up and then back down again Will cursed, his release a surprise to them both as Hannibal swallowed him expertly and savored every last drop that he could even as some dribbled down his chin. 

When he pulled back and Will pulled his hair up Hannibal came with it, pressing their mouths together messily and breaking apart to remark, “An addiction that I will cultivate daily if you allow.”

Will laughed, still shaking and his hand skated down to touch Hannibal’s hip but the older man batted his hand away and murmured, “I do not need servicing in return, Will, this is not a bartering system. I will savor my pleasure for another time.”

Will hugged him tightly and kissed his ear, his neck, then his chin and finally moving around to his mouth again. “I could fall in love with you.”

Hannibal smiled. “Let us hope you do not take too long.”


	4. Chapter 4

They spent the remainder of the day sunning on the deck of the boat, Will working the sails intermittently in between until they just threw stopped floating in the water and basking in each other’s presence.

 

Hannibal played with Will’s hair as he laid on his lap, leaning down to kiss his ear and then his cheek, his forehead, his eyelids, and whispered, “Are you hungry?”  


Will sighed. “Yeah, but I don’t want to move ever. Winston’s probably gotta piss too,” he paused, “God, I didn’t even think of that.”

 

Hannibal hugged him from behind tighter, kissing his hair. “It is not a problem if he defecates on the dock, it is easily removable.”

 

Will’s smiled, turning in his arms and laying across him, the chair they were on wobbling slightly as he moved. “Does a single thing bother you? I’ve never seen a single thing bother you in the two days we’ve known each other. Not one.”

 

Hannibal frowned, his eyes narrowing. “I cannot abide by rudeness, it grates down to my very core and angers me greatly.”

 

Will laughed. “I was super rude to you the day we met, I think I’ve been rude a ton of times since then and you’ve never gotten mad at me.”

 

Hannibal pulled him into a kiss and confessed, “On you, I find it charming.”

 

Will shook his head, his open shirt blowing in the breeze as he peeled it off, climbing closer to Hannibal as he asked, “You would do anything to make me happy?”

 

Hannibal smiled, “Yes, Will. Anything you desire.”

 

Will began unbuttoning his suit jacket slowly, looking up and down at Hannibal in between as he got it off completely and began working on his vest. He mumbled, “Next time, less clothes,” and Hannibal laughed.

 

“If you would just ask, this would not be taking as long.”

 

Will stopped. “I want…I want to see your face when you…you know.”

 

Hannibal raised his chin up and made Will look at him. “When I what?”

 

Will blushed. “You know, don’t make me say it.”

 

Hannibal pet his chin with one finger and Will shivered, “I’m afraid I must insist.”

 

“I want to see you come, like…when you get off.”

 

Hannibal very quickly and efficiently undid his shirt, letting it open as Will’s was, followed by his pants, waiting for Will to continue the rest. “There.”

 

Will growled, “You’ve had practice, this is my first time taking fourteen things off a single person.”  


Hannibal put a hand on his as Will attempted to expose his cock to the room.

 

“Just how much practice have you had, Will?”

 

Will swallowed. “Some. I’m not a virgin.”

 

Hannibal was not smiling. “No, I would not expect a vision as yourself to be. Though you mentioned being socially awkward, I would assume these dalliances did not go as smoothly as this one is.”

 

Will blushed, quickly taking down his pants and boxers, staring at Hannibal’s cock with determination not looking up as he said, “I’ve never had a second date, if that’s what you mean,” before taking it into his mouth.

 

Hannibal shivered, closing his eyes as the feeling washed over him.

 

Will was actively pleasuring him, taking initiative and looking quite authoritative with that judgmental look in his eyes as he glared at Hannibal, sucking and licking so sloppily that Hannibal put a hand on his cheek and said, “Slowly, Will, savor it,” making Will moan and lick him much slower.

 

He lifted his hips in time with Will’s movement, one hand on Will’s head and the other on his cheek, directing him as he attempted to give him pleasure. When he grazed teeth across him Hannibal hissed, “Cover your teeth, darling, careful.”

 

Will looked up, pulling his mouth back and then going again.

 

Hannibal did not have the heart to tell him that he was able to control his ejaculation, able to hold onto it as long as he wanted and if he could Will might be down there for hours. Instead he touched Will’s cheek and said, “beautiful,” coming down Will’s throat and falling back onto the chair they had spent most of the morning in.

 

Will licked him up in the aftermath, making little noises in between as Hannibal ran a hand through his hair twirling the curls he obviously tried so hard to disguise.  When he was done he was shaking, sticking his tongue in Hannibal’s mouth and moaning, pressing himself against Hannibal’s thigh as he sighed, “Thank you,” and Hannibal kissed him.

 

“For?”

 

“Letting me, I…I’m not very good at it, I haven’t…”

 

Hannibal put a finger over his lips. “Sexual prowess is a thing that most people need quite a lot of practice to learn. If I have my say in your sexual future, I will be your sole teacher in this. You were so eager to please me, Will, and that was very sexy.”  


Will blushed, smiling. “Really?”  


Hannibal kissed him again and nodded. “Everyone I know is eager to get my attention, but none are eager to please me just for my pleasure and not their own.”

 

Will whispered, “You’re the same for me. You give me all this stuff with nothing you want in return, I’ve never…no one has ever…”

 

Hannibal pet his head again and nodded once, “I will continue to give you whatever I desire to, no matter how much you protest, sweet Will.”

 

Will kissed him, bouncing in his arms and groaning as Hannibal pulled him closer.

 

His hand was just creeping down the back of Will’s shirt towards his ass when a bark interrupted them.

 

“I think Winston’s hungry,” Will laughed, kissing him again, “I’ll go feed him.”

 

Hannibal sighed as they parted, watching Will walk away in his still hanging open pants and shirt hips swaying more provocatively now as he moved. He pulled out his phone and called Frederick.

 

“Sir, is there something wrong?”

 

“No, I was just calling about the work on procuring the heated enclosure for the yard, the dog bed, and the run? You are working diligently on all I’ve asked for aren’t you Frederick?”

 

There was a pause. “Yes, sir. Things were be quite ready for this evening, though I must say Sir this business with this stranger is quite unlike you. Are you sure that this young man has not somehow…influenced you in some way?”

 

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed as Will returned with a smile that fell when he saw Hannibal’s obvious angry face. “Mind your words, Mr. Chilton. They could be your last…under my employment.”

 

“No sir, I did not mean, that is to say, I only mean to look out for you, Dr. Lecter. That is all. I manage your funds, your holdings, I do not want someone to influence your decisions who does not have your best interests at heart.”

 

Hannibal felt the hand he had on the chair curl into the cushion, his nails digging into the fabric as he snarled, “Do not deem to speak for my interests, Frederick. We will discuss this tomorrow morning and everything better be prepared when we arrive in a matter of minutes.”

 

Another pause. “Minutes?”

 

“I plan on being in my home within the hour. Good luck, Mr. Chilton.”

 

He hung up his cell, nearly tossing it down to the floor as he tried to calm himself down.

 

The urge to kill Chilton for speaking ill of Will was overwhelming. How dare he?

 

Hannibal closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths and imagining the feel of Frederick’s neck under his hands and seeing the light dimming from his eyes as he breathed his final breaths.

 

A hand on his arm startled him but he relaxed, leaning in to Will as he heard his young lover ask, “Are you okay?”  


Hannibal sighed loudly. “I do not handle insubordination well, sweet Will.”

 

“Because it’s rude,” Will said, smiling.

 

Hannibal smiled. “You are learning.”

 

Will leaned over and kissed him softly. “Anything I can do?”

 

Hannibal shook his head. “Just continue to be you, Will, and I believe I will be well. Now I believe we need to get back, I am sure Winston is quite hungry and I have quite a day planned.”

 

Will sighed, laying his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. “I love it here, it’s going to be hard to leave.”

 

Hannibal pet his head. “I have bought the boat, I assure you this will not be the last time you are on it.”

 

Will lifted his head, frowning. “How do you know that? How do you know what’s going to happen by week’s end? You could get sick of me, you could find someone else that you like better, I could mess something up and then…”

 

Hannibal yanked him up hard, growling into Will’s mouth and stopping all arguments with a kiss of feral possessiveness, biting at Will’s lips in between savoring, tasting and sucking on his tongue and putting his hand on Will’s ass to pull them closer as he did. When he was done, Will was breathless and whimpered, “No, what? Why…more?”  


Hannibal kissed his nose. “We must depart.”

 

Will glared, standing up somewhat shakily and making his way to begin to set sail.

 

Hannibal checked his phone.

 

**Chilton: All will be ready sir, I promise you.**

 

He glared down at the words and his hands twitched, wanting to feel Frederick’s life drain away more and more. Things had better be prefect upon their arrival or he knew exactly who they would be having for breakfast tomorrow.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The car ride there was tense, Hannibal still angry at Frederick's thoughtless opinion of Will and Will worried about the week ahead. Neither of them spoke till they pulled into his driveway, Will's gasp of surprise making Hannibal smile. 

"It's very nice," Will said softly, unbuckling his belt and attempting to open the door though Hannibal said, "Let me," which stayed his hand. 

He watched Hannibal walk around the car, opening the door with a smile. Will couldn't help but smile too, whistling for Winston who jumped out excitedly. 

They walked to the door and it opened, Frederick standing on the other side looking flushed and out of breath. 

"Hello, sir. It's finished. All that you requested."

He didn't pay Will a moment's notice, though Hannibal's throat clear and annoyed introduction, "Will, this is my assistant Frederick."

Will smiled, holding out his hand. "Hello."

Fredrick looked at it like Will had done something offensive but took it with a mumbled, "Hello."

Will took off his coat, looking around the room in awe as he took in the room. 

Hannibal took their jackets and all but threw them at Frederick, leaning in to whisper, "Your rudeness to my guest is taxing my patience, Mr. Chilton," 

Chilton flushed and stammered, "I apologize for that was not my intention. I will put these away now."

He took off almost running and Hannibal turned to Will, finding his guest missing. Frowning, he followed the sounds of excited barking and saw Will standing in his backyard which now included a rather large area that looked like an animal cage.

"Is this up to your standard, Will? If not I will immediately have it decommissioned and redone."

He came up behind Will only to have the other man turn with tears in his eyes. "You didn't have to do all this for me, it's...god it must've cost so much I can't..."

Hannibal smiled, capturing a tear on his fingertip as it fell. "Of course I did, Will, where else would Winston be able to live freely?"

Will hugged him, sighing into his chest. "It's nice outside, it's not like..."

Hannibal lifted his chin and smiled. "Your pet is important to you, you are important to me, so it is very important that you know there is a place for you both here."

Will kissed him, shaking and nervous his muscles tense but when Hannibal pulled him close he relaxed considerably. "You don't even know me."

Hannibal kissed his forehead. "No, but I would like to."

They left Winston in the enclosure, holding hands as they walked back inside. Will smiled, squeezing his hand as they entered the house again. 

"It feels like I've know you forever," he said, sighing. 

Hannibal kissed his hand and confessed, "I feel the same, sweet Will. Every second is like an addition to a lost memory."

Will blushed and started to talk when Frederick interrupted him. 

"Sir, I believe you had a conference call later this evening with..."

Hannibal glared. "I expected all of that to be postponed, Mr. Chilton as per my instruction, "Has your day been so filled that a simple order could not be followed?"

Frederick's eyes widened. "No sir, you never..."

Hannibal let go of Will's hand to stalk towards his assistant when Will said, "It's fine, it's fine! I can play with Winston! Don't worry," he grabbed Hannibal's arm to stop him. 

Hannibal sighed, turning to look at Will with a frown. "Your first night here you should not be alone."

Will smiled. "I'm used to it. But I can always sit with you while you make your calls."

"Frederick, you should be grateful that Will helped curb my anger or you may have been unemployed," Hannibal said coldly to his assistant whose angry flush made him only grin. 

"Thank you, W--," he began but Hannibal cut him off. 

"You will call him Mr. Graham if you're going to call him anything at all."

"Thank you, Mr. Graham," Frederick said stiffly, barely able to get the words out. 

Will looked away, "It's nothing."

"I will take my leave now, sir."

Hannibal nodded and Fredrick left them, his angry door close nearly a slam. 

"I apologize for his rudeness."

Will shook his head, a slight frown on his face. "Would you really have fired him?"

Hannibal nodded, "I do not bide by rudeness or laziness, Will."

Will looked down at his hands. "Okay."

Hannibal touched his cheek and said, "Except from you. I would have you rude, lazy, well fed and covered in the finest I can bring you everyday if it made you happy."

Will laughed. "You're so strange."

Hannibal smiled when he looked up. 

"But you're enjoying the attention."

Will's pinkened cheeks made him so happy. "Yes. More than I should."

Hannibal kissed him then, sighing into Will's complete surrender to the moment letting him direct the entirety of their encounter. When they pulled back for air he said, "I believe I will show you my favorite room in the house." 

Will smiled and they walked down the hall, Hannibal pushing open the doors and delighting in Will's excited shout. 

"There's so many!"

He laughed as Will eyed the shelves of books in his library, running through like an excited child. 

Hannibal said, "If I had known you were such a book connoisseur I would have taken you in here first."

Will smiled, turning to walk back to him. "I love it. I love all of this it's ...unreal."

Hannibal took his hand and pulled him close, running a hand over his bare cheek. "Believe me, Will, this is all very real."

Will kissed him, his tremor in his touch as Hannibal deepened the kiss, pulling Will so tightly he winced but made no move to push him away. Will's hands dug into Hannibal's back and made him growl, lifting him up and devouring the taste of Will. 

They pulled back, both breathless, as Hannibal smiled and said, "I would take you here on the floor but that would be crass and you may want my touch but are not yet ready for me to enter you completely."

Will sighed, hands digging into him, "But I...I..."

Hannibal touched his cheek, pressing a kiss to Will's forehead as he pulled away. "If by the end of the week you still crave me inside, sweet Will, there is nothing I would like more than to enter you over and over again."

Will nodded, breathless as he left him to prepare their lunch and the dog's, needing to step away before he took what Will so freely wanted to give him.


End file.
